To delete
Cameron got Noah and Mason in their highchairs and Ruby served Isy and Anna. Cameron seated himself at the table as Ruby served their sons. She then took her seat. Neither of them was over the argument from earlier that day. They didn't want to speak to each other, so they both picked one of their daughters to talk with as they all ate. Isabella and Anabella didn't mind getting all the attention and the boys were too busy eating to care if anyone talked to them. Andi and Luke were talking while eating but Kira was in a bad mood. This was supposed to be Kira's birthday supper since her birthday party was taking place the following day. However, her special desert had been taken away as punishment for her behavior from earlier that day. Good news was, Kira wasn't upset with Ethan anymore. She wasn't upset with her father either, and she hadn't even known about the special dseret she was supposed to have. Katie was on Gracie's back again while they ate at thier kitchen table. Gracie let her mother ramble on about safe sex and not having sex. After a few minutes, Gracie lost her temoer. She shot up and snapped at her mother. “I can't believe you don't trust your own daughter! I've told you a million times I am not having sex!” “It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure you understand.” “Get off my back mom or...or I'm going to go sleep with Ben just to piss you off!” Gracie shouted. “That's it go to your room right now!” Katie demanded. Next door, Kim and Ben had overheard that entire conversation between Katie and Gracie. Kim put down her fork and gave her son a look wanting an explanation for what she had just overheard. “I swear I have never slept with Gracie!” Ben stated quite alarmed. “Have you ever done it with anyone?” Kim asked just to make sure. Ben's mind couldn't help but flash back to his short hookup with Jessie the previous year. “No mom, of course not,” Ben quickly said sounding believable. “Alright. good. just checking.” Kim replied buying his lie. Ben felt a little guilty for lying to his mom but he had promised Jessie to never bring it up or tell anyone. Sara was having a very awkward supper at home with her mother and father because Sophie had just had to involved Beau in what had happened. Sara had just started bonding with her biological father and building up a relationship with him. She hadn't slept with any guy since she had been caught. Mostly because she was never let home alone anymore and aside from school wasn't allowed out of the apartment because she was grounded for the rest of the month. Beau didn't know what to say and Sophie didn't feel it was up to her to start the conversation even though she had thought it was her position to tell Beau in the first place. So the three of them sat at the table in an awkward silence. Meanwhile however, Emily and Ethan were having a fine supper laughing over how their daughter was eating and talking excitably about the baby soon to come. Sunday at noon was the birthday party for Isabella, Anabella, and Kira. It was their third birthday and the small party was being hosted at Ruby's house. Andi and Luke arrived with Kira who instantly ran over to Anabella and Isabella. Emily arrived soon after with Ethan and Hope. Ruby walked over to her niece and greeted her with a hug. “It's almost impossible to hug you now” Ruby commented. “Oh I know I'm huge” Emily replied and looked down at her baby bump. Emily and Ethan joined the adults in a conversation with Ruby while the children played. “I'm in the mood to misbehave! Whose with me” Kira asked her friends who both raised their hands. “Ok we're going to turn the babies into puppies” Kira informed. The twins clapped their little toddler hands excited. Kira grabbed one of Isabella's hands and one of Anabella's hands and told them the spell she had made up. Holding hands the girls chanted, “babies are grumpies let's make them puppies.” As they wished the three babies- Mason, Noah, and Hope- turned into puppies and started running all over the house eventually catching their parent's attention. “Are those the babies” Ruby asked looking around and not seeing the babies. Isabella nodded to confirm it. “Who did this” Andi asked half knowing her daughter had been involved. “Kira did it” Isabella said pointing fingers to her. “It was all her” Anabella replied. “I didn't do it by myself” Kira stated. “We don't know how to turn babies into anything” Isabella lied. Andi looked up at Ruby and Cameron who said, “We've never seen them do a transformation spell, I don't think they'd have enough ability to pull something like that off this young.” “I'm not lying” Kira stated getting upset. “I have had enough of your behavior Kira, do you want to go home” Luke asked. “I'll be good I promise” Kira stated. “I seriously have no clue what to do anymore. I just don't now how to raise a Superior” Andi stated later that day at her kitchen table sitting across from Luke. (Kira had just been put to bed a few minutes before.) Andi let out a sigh and Luke thought of what to say but nothing came to mind. A few silent moments went by and then Luke placed a hand on Andi's and said, “We will get through this together, and Kira will help us learn.” “I really hope so” Andi replied. They shared a kiss. Monday came and so did lunch time at the high school. Melanie was sitting at a table reading a manual on building cannons when Robert came along and sat down across from her. Melanie put down her book and gave him a weak smile. They hadn't talked since getting caught. “I'm sorry it was my fault. I forgot to consider the fact this school ends before Tommy's” Robert apologized. “Don't worry about it I'm not mad at you” Melanie replied. “Are we still going to continue or was that it” Robert asked knowing he shouldn't bring this up at school. “Oh no we're still going too if that's what you want, just not at either of our houses” Melanie replied. “Ok but how will we get away with it, you said your parents have been checking up on you like every five minutes before they go to bed and Gigi put Tommy in with me.” “I'll have to use my magic on my parents just enough to put them to sleep until morning.” “Right and you can tel-transport me to a hotel room or something” Robert whispered in-case their grandmother- Ava- was lurking around. “It's not weird right...we're only related by adoption” Melanie pointed out. “I don't find it weird or wrong, if we were related by blood or only one of us had been adopted then I would find it wrong” Robert replied. “Right so tonight same time?” “Good with me.” On the other side of the cafeteria Ben and his friends along with Rose were eating together. Baby Shane was fast asleep in his stroller which meant one of his parent's might have to skip third period because he'd most likely cry for a feeding or a change. “Gracie” a older female student said standing next to them suddenly. “What” Gracie asked. “So Darren is telling everyone now that like Sara you've been sleeping around” the girl said in a quiet voice. Without thinking Ben stood up and punched her right in the mouth giving her a busted lip. The girl was bleeding. “I wasn't going to say anything mean! I said it quietly because I thought she might want to know what's been going around about her” the girl said trying to hard not to cry. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn't even thinking” Ben stated realizing what he had done. Ben sat in the office in a chair when third period started. He had his jacket on and his school bag rested by his feet. He was waiting for his mom to come pick him up because he had been suspended for punching that girl. His mother wasn't the one who came to pick him up, it was actually Maddie. Kim had called and asked her to pick him up because she was at work. Kim had also called the school and told them it would be Maddie coming to get her son. “Hey Maddie” Ben greeted her. “Hey.” Maddie looked at the Secretary who nodded to say she could take him home. Ben got up and grabbed his bag off the ground and followed Maddie out of the office. His friends were all by the front doors waiting for him. The sectary hadn't let them in the office to see him. “Thanks for sticking up for me Ben even if it was a false cause” Gracie said and gave him a hug. Ben felt slight awkwardly after having heard her threaten her mother to sleep with him to piss her off. He hadn't mentioned to Gracie that he had heard her say that deciding it was for the best. Ben was hugged by his other friends and then followed Maddie out of the school after she gave the kids a hug each- almost suffocating Emily as usual. Supper came along and Kim was eating with Ben as usual. “Do you want to tell me about what happened at school today” Kim asked her son who had locked himself up his room right after Maddie had brought him home. “It was a misunderstanding I thought she was bullying Gracie or spreading rumors about her” Ben explained. “It's good to stand up for your friends but you know very well that violence is never the answer” Kim stated sternly. “I know I messed up and I'm sorry” Ben replied. “Well you're grounded for the rest of the week and that means no electronics” Kim severed his punishment. “Ok that's fair” Ben replied accepting the consequences of his actions. Emma and Jessie had just gotten into a huge fight. Emma had once again refused to let Jessie help her on a case but it had been a super easy kind of case. This made Jessie feel like her parents didn't trust her anymore or didn't think she was capable of dealing with real cases, real chosen one responsibilities. Emma had lost her temper and had sent Jessie to her room. Jessie had decided to run away feeling like she was nothing but a complete failure. Diego had called ten minutes later to let Emma know Jessie had come over to their house, and now Emma was on her way there by car. “Do you think I'm a failure” Jessie asked Diego as they sat in the living room together waiting for Emma. “No, but tonight you showed poor judgment by running away from your problems” Diego pointed out. “You work with my mom now, what am I doing wrong she must have told you something” Jessie asked. “Your mom is actually very proud of you, she just doesn't think you're ready enough to work real cases” Diego replied. “I am doing my best and yet I feel like I'm getting nowhere” Jessie stated. “You'll get there someday I promise you.” Jessie nodded and gave him a hug as her mother arrived. “I'm sorry mom” Jessie apologized and hugged her mother. “I'm sorry too, let's go home and talk” Emma replied. Two in the morning and Melanie tel-transported Robert to a hotel room. They immediately started kissing. She started taking his shirt off but then stopped. She pulled her lips away too and looked a little uncomfortable. “I'm sorry” she said. “It's fine.” Robert continued. “To be honest I kind of wanted to stop too.” Melanie nodded. “It just doesn't feel right anymore” she said. “No it doesn't, our parents were right and we know it” Robert replied, Melanie agreed. “We're still best friends and we're family too, let's leave it as that” Melanie suggested, Robert nodded in agreement. Melanie kissed his cheek as a way say goodbye to this part of their relationship and then tel-transported them both to their rooms.